


Being the Vagabond

by caughtinthenow



Series: A Crew's Orgins [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Origin Story, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Ryan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinthenow/pseuds/caughtinthenow
Summary: If Ryan was being honest with himself, all he really wanted to do was get out of Georgia.





	Being the Vagabond

Ryan wasn’t sure what to do in Georgia, especially as the Vagabond. Sure there were plenty of jobs here and there, and he had built himself a reputation since he started, but if he was going, to be honest with himself, he was _bored_. He knew there was more to life than Georgia, there were more places where he could unleash his full potential. He loved the place, it’d always be home in his opinion, but he knew he was meant for something more.

So when the RT crew contacted him, he was more than ready to take the opportunity to leave. Sure, maybe he wouldn’t actually join the crew, after all, he preferred to work alone, but this was his chance to get out and see what someplace else offered. It seemed that the jobs were plentiful in Los Santos, so he figured, why not.

Ryan stared at the crowd of people, eyeing each one. He couldn’t help but wonder which of them had been the one he had spoken to. When the call came to board, and everyone seemed to start lining up, Ryan followed the crowd blindly. He hated to admit it, but it was his first time flying, and even the Vagabond was a nervous flyer. One by one, each person went through the gates, boarding passes scanned and then waved through. He looked at the person, who studied his boarding pass for a couple more seconds that Ryan felt had been necessary, before receiving the same smile everyone else got and was waved through.

His eyes scanned through each seat, searching for his number. When he finally arrived, he stopped. There was a man sitting in the seat next to him, looking as though he was trying to relax. “Sorry, um, I’m in 14A,” he murmured, staring at the man.

“Oh yeah, sorry,” the man said, getting up enough to allow Ryan to scoot through. Ryan just smiled politely at the other, settling into his seat. They sat there silently, watching the rest of the plane fill up slowly. Eventually, though, the man spoke up. “What’s got you going to Los Santos?”

Ryan tilted his head for a moment, trying to figure out where he recognized the voice. “Never been, I decided it was time for a change,” he replied still trying to figure out where he recognized the man’s voice from. “You?”

“Eh, its home,” he shrugged. Ryan nodded, looking around slightly. There was a small jolt in the plane, causing him to grip his seat tightly. “First time flying?” he asked. He nodded slowly.

“Never really had a reason to leave Georgia before,” he admitted. Geoff chuckled.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be okay. I’m Geoff by the way,” he said, sticking his hand out to introduce himself.

Ryan stared at the hand for a moment, before reluctantly taking it. “Ryan.”

\--

He had barely settled into his room before receiving a call on his work phone. “Hello?” he hissed into the phone.

“I’m assuming that this is the Vagabond?” a voice on the other spoke. Ryan narrowed his eyes.

“You would be correct. You are?” he replied sharply. There was a chuckle on the other side.

“The man that wants to hire you. I was just wondering how you were settling in, and when you would be ready to discuss business options,” the other man said. Ryan stifled a groan, wishing that this man could let him settle for more than two minutes.

“I just arrived at my room, but I should be settled soon I guess,” he paused, glancing around the room. It wasn’t that particularly great. In fact, he had ended up choosing the cheapest place he could find, and he was pretty sure that he’d regret it at some point during the night. “As for the meeting, I could meet you in the morning, if that would be alright?”

“More than okay. If you provide me the location of your hotel, I’ll send a car for you around eight,” the man said. Ryan rolled his eyes.

“As much as I appreciate that offer, I can get myself there. I’d rather not expose my location,” he replied. The man was silent for a moment.

“That sounds fair. I will send you a location for a meetup then, and we could go from there.”

“Got it.”

\--

Ryan glanced around eyeing the penthouse. “Do you like it? We just recently moved in. I’m enjoying having such a nice crew house,” a man spoke. Ryan turned around, staring at another man through the eyeholes of his mask. The man wasn’t what Ryan expected, but in all fairness, Ryan wasn’t even sure what he was expecting. The man stuck out a hand for him to shake. Ryan reluctantly took it, shaking the hand.

“It’s a nice location,” he replied eventually, admittedly enjoying the view. He heard a door open, causing him to look over.

“Sorry I’m late, the kid was being annoying and wouldn’t leave me the fuck alone,” a man spoke. Ryan gazed over and had to stop himself from laughing. The man from the plane. Of course, the fucking informant had been the man from the plane.

“Nah its cool, Geoffrey,” the leader purred, turning back to Ryan. “I believe the two of you have met before,” he said. Geoff walked towards him, giving a wary smile.

“Yeah, nice to see you again,” he replied. Ryan just nodded towards the man.

“Now! I’d like to talk to you about a trial job…”

\--

The job went off without a hitch, and Ryan had to admit, it was kind of nice working with the crew. He especially enjoyed working alongside Geoff and Jack, whom both seemed very eager to have him as part of their group for the job.

The tests continued, each getting more and more successful. Then Burnie asked him to join officially, and Ryan shocked himself by answering that he would be interested in joining the crew.

Moving to Los Santos officially was nice. Sure, he didn’t exactly live in the safest or nicest part of town, and he was pretty sure that his apartment back in Georgia was ten times nicer than the apartment he chose there, but he liked Los Santos. There were much more things to do.

\--

Ryan sipped on a diet coke, mask slightly off so he could reach his mouth. They had just finished a job and were winding down for the day. He watched as people broke away from the group, going their own separate ways, but he was in no big rush.

Jack sat down next to him, letting out a groan as she stretched out. “Where’s Geoff?” Ryan asked, glancing over curiously. He rarely saw the two separate, and usually, if Geoff left, Jack followed. Jack shrugged, glancing around them.

“He had to get home. He has work in the morning, and his kid was being, and I quote, ‘a mingey prick’, which honestly I’m not surprised,” she chuckled. Ryan tilted his head.

“Kid?” he asked. Jack sighed, nodding.

“Yeah, it’s not something we all talk about, but it’s common knowledge that Geoff has a son. Not his biological kid, but he’s known the kid practically forever. Took him in when the kid was eight. I swear though, as much as a pain in the ass the kid can be, I have to say it was probably one of the best things that probably could have happened to Geoff,” she replied, smiling softly.

“Has everyone met the kid?” Ryan asked carefully. Jack shook her head.

“I’m the only one. Practically helped raise him though,” she laughed. Ryan nodded.

“How old is he?” he asked, not sure if he was allowed to be asking questions. Maybe it was boredom, maybe it was the fact that despite the fact he refused to say anything about himself, he was curious about his partner’s lives.

“Almost eighteen. It’s been a long ten years. Geoff’s refusing to believe the kids almost an adult. He’s struggling with the fact that we had to go looking at colleges the other weekend. Pretty sure he’s trying to convince him to stay a kid forever, ” Jack laughed. She was silent for a moment, before turning her head sharply towards Ryan. “Don’t tell him I told you about his kid,” she said. He simply just nodded.

\--

Losing Burnie was hard. It was Ryan’s second year with the crew, yet he felt a sense of loss, despite not really knowing the man. He did know that the guy had been a great leader. Ryan watched as the crew fell apart after that. One by one, it seemed that everyone was leaving, everyone but Geoff.

Geoff was a mess over it, and Ryan couldn’t help but notice the guilt on his face everytime someone announced they were going to leave the crew. He knew it must have been hard for everyone. Burnie had been the guy everyone looked up to, that made everyone feel safe and connected. Without him, it seemed like there was no RT crew.

Finally, it was just the three of them. Jack had announced early on that no matter what, she was sticking with Geoff, whatever Geoff choose to do. Ryan considered if he should quit and move on. He wasn’t bound by any contract anymore, not after Burnie had passed away, yet he couldn’t help but feel a pull towards Geoff and Jack.

So in the end, he promised Geoff he’d stay by his side too.

\--

Ryan hadn’t ever planned to go back to school. It had been something that had always been in the back of his head, getting a degree, having something to fall back on just in case he couldn’t continue his current job.

It was weird, being in his late-twenties, sitting in a class with a bunch of eighteen-year-olds. The professor was going over the syllabus, describing what they should expect. Suddenly a door opened, a student quietly slipped inside. All eyes went to the incoming student. The professor let out a long sigh. “Nice to have you join us, Gavin. I see you’re continuing your trend of being late to my class this semester,” the professor sighed sarcastically.

“Sorry Evan, you know how its,” the man announced, shrugging nonchalantly. The professor just shook his head, turning back to the syllabus. Ryan eyed the newcomer, trying to ignore how annoyingly attractive he was. Gavin slipped into a seat next to him, flashing a smile. “Think you could hand me a syllabus?” he hummed. Ryan didn’t move at first until he realized that he was staring. Snapping out of it, he reached over to the extras on the other side of him. “Thanks,” Gavin chuckled, dipping his head as he started reading over what they read. Ryan tore his eyes from the other man and focused on the professor. This was going to be a long semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I know this is usually the day I post things for my other series, but unfortunately I don’t have anything to post for that series at the moment. I did have this though! It’s just a one chapter thing. After this I’ll be posting just one Wednesday until I can get things rolling with my two different series.


End file.
